LT-06
is a Buster Vehicle piloted by Hiromu Sakurada or Masato Jin. Overview Unlike the other Buster Vehicles that needs a Buddy Roid for more functionality, it was specifically designed to integrate both systems, dubbing it as a BuddyZord '''by its creator. It can transform into a variety of forms each with its own function, chief of which is a MegaZord mode, '''LT-06 Tategami Lioh. Its control panel AI Lio Attaché can also function as a cannon-like weapon and has a faster-response Enetron depletion and Metaloid detection capability than the ones that Toru Morishita and Miho Nakamura use, albeit lacking particular location detection capabilities. LT-06 is also a tactical support unit for Go-Buster Ace, either act as a personal vehicle for Ace, or as a replacement of Ace for any combination requires it. While the Buddy Roids initially feel left out because of him, they realize that he feels lonely after the death of his creator. The team comes to accept Lioh as a friend and partner. Appearances: Go-Busters Episodes 34-38, 40-42, Go-Busters vs Gokaiger, 43-44, Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters, 45, 47, 48, 50 History Tategami Lioh made its first appearance when the Go-Busters were facing two Vaglass MegaZords, PuppetZord and SunadokeiZord. Things seemed bleak for Buster Hercules until a mysterious blue robot lion arrived that crippled the Messiah MegaZords to free the GT-02 and RH-03. Go-Buster Ace then arrived with Go-Buster Oh formed as it and Buster Hercules respectively took out the PuppetZord and the SunadokeiZord. However, the only loose end was the mysterious lion robot as it suddenly attacked the MegaZords before leaving. After the attack by the mysterious lion robot, Kuroki reveals that it was the design of the late Professor Saburo Hazuki, the man who conceived the framework for the Buster Machines. As the Go-Busters tracked the lion robot to the surrounding foothills, they found Enter going after a young woman. After driving Enter off, the woman revealed herself to be Mika Hazuki, the daughter of Professor Hazuki. She revealed the robot is the BuddyZord LT-06 Tategami Lioh and explained that it wished to fight the Go-Busters, who she revealed she had a hatred for. Red Buster used Go-Buster Ace against the robot, butwas defeated by Tategami Lioh's Buddy Animal mode, revealing the lion's strength. Still bothered by Mika's words of why she hated the Go-Busters, Ryuji finds Masato as he presents the blueprints for the BuddyZord, a MegaZord with the AI of a Buddy Roid built into it. This inspired Ryuji and Masato to study the blueprints to discover more about it. Later, as Go-Buster Ace got its rematch with Tategami Lioh, Ryuji confronted Mika about her father's reasons for creating the BuddyZord before Enter intervened in the plans. Yellow Buster Powered Custom and Stag Buster held him off while Ryuji and Masato took Mika to another location, revealing that Tategami Lioh was meant to dock with Go-Buster Ace. However, as the docking caused it to assume its true mode, Masato revealed that Tategami Lioh was actually testing Go-Buster Ace for its worth as its partner. As Ryuji and Masato explained that Professor Hazuki's intention was to give the Go-Busters hope, Go-Buster Ace managed to defeat Tategami Lioh and win its loyalty just as Enter appeared in the Type Epsilon MegaZord to attack both MegaZords. After Tategami Lioh gave Go-Buster Ace an edge with its Buddy Vehicle mode, it requested Red Buster to personally pilot it as they destroyed the Type Epsilon MegaZord together. Emerging from Tategami Lioh, Hiromu appeared with the BuddyZord's control system which was created from a digitized copy of Professor's mind who thanked his daughter for looking after Tategami Lioh. With Mika's blessings, the Go-Busters took Tategami Lioh as their new ally. Later, the Buddy Roids finished their maintenance, after the Go-Busters were dealing with Escape when she picked a fight to see their Powered Custom abilities firsthand, and talking about something to do with their partners. But when Ryuji and Yoko shirked them off, Usada Lettuce and Gorisaki Banana jumped the gun that Tategami Lioh was getting better treatment than them. They then formed a Buddy Roid Workers' Union to discuss the matter, with Cheeda Nick purposely getting Beet J. Stag involved on the hopes of sabotaging the movement. But when their demands were refused, Jay adviced Usada and Gorisaki to go on strike. This complicated things as the Lio Attaché alerted to Messiah Card 05 creating Bulldozerloid in the Sagami district, revealing it to be more helpful than the Buddy Roids at the moment. This forced Gorisaki and Usada to steal the Lio Attache with Nick sent after them while the Go-Busters dealt with Bulldozerloid. But when the Messiah Metaloid overpowered them, the Go-Busters learned they couldn't use Powered Custom. At that time, not coming to Hiromu's aid in order to talk sense in Usada and Gorisaki, Nick convinced them that Tategami Lioh was lonely and they should be friends with it as the Lio Attache warned them that Ryuji and Yoko's weak points were taking effect. Arriving with their well being their utmost concern, Usada and Gorisaki made up with their partners before the Go-Busters assumed their Powered Custom modes as Escape arrived. While the others dealt with Bulldozerloid, Blue Buster dealt with Escape before forcing to fall back her weapons were destroyed and her data damaged. But when Bulldozerloid proved too durable to be defeated in unarmed combat, Red Buster used the Lio Attache's Lio Blaster mode to finish the Messiah Metaloid off as the BulldozerZord appeared with Ryuji asking permission for the GT-02 and the RH-03 to deployed with Tategami Lioh to form Go-Buster Lioh to destroy the Type Delta MegaZord. Soon after, as Masato beat Jay for causing the strike, Ryuji and Yoko apologized to their Buddy Roids as Nick was down in the dumps when he was being left out of the moment after what Usada and Gorisaki put him through. As the other Go-Busters fought Escape and Tiaraloid, Red Buster was forced to leave to engage the TiaraZord with Go-Buster Ace and Tategami Lioh, soon managing to take out the TiaraZord. When Hiromu was trapped in the Vaglass Dome, Tategami Lioh wished to help. Now knowing the location of the Messiah Metaloid from their failed infiltration, Ryuji had an idea based on his researching earlier. With the DomeZords Gamma and Delta overpowering Go-Buster Ace with their underhanded tag team, and Red Buster at his limits, he still refused to throw the towel despite the odds, Go-Buster Ace got its second wind as Tategami Lioh and the Buster Machines arrived outside the stadium and combined into Go-Buster King to force the dome to release the Battlespace's fighters while assuming his true form: Domeloid. After taking out the DomeZords, Go-Buster King overwhelmed Domeloid and letting Go-Buster Ace get payback with a flying lariat before Go-Buster King finished the Messiah Metaloid off. Shortly after Escape created Parabolaloid 2, the Go-Busters were alerted to the MegaZord appearing within two minutes. Go-Buster Ace and Go-Buster Lioh quickly took out ParabolaZord 2. Buster Hercules and Tategami Lioh destroyed the LoupeZord as the Go-Busters trio in assumed their Powered Custom mode to defeat Loupeloid. As Buster Hercules destroyed MegaZordloid, a Type Delta MegaZord emerged from the wreckage as the surviving Messiah Card evolved it into the Type Zeta MegaZord. With Escape piloting it, the Type Zeta Megazord overwhelmed Buster Hercules and Tategami Lioh with ease. However, as it had yet to fully stabilize, MegaZord Zeta but was forced to fall back. Buster Hercules and Tategami Lioh took out the KenZord and the TateZord as Red Buster destroyed Kentateloid. As Messiah Reboot overpowered the Go-Buster MegaZords and attempted to assimilate the GT-02 and the RH-03, Red Buster arrived in Tategami Lioh to turn the tides. Even after forming Go-Buster King, with Nick joining Red Buster in the cockpit, the Go-Busters still found themselves at a disadvantage. However, Go-Buster King separated with Go-Buster Lioh impaling Messiah Reboot with the Go-Busters' antivirus which surged through the wound as Messiah is utterly destroyed with the three Go-Busters emerging from the raging inferno. Tategami Lioh came to provide back up for Buster Hercules in destroying the OmochiZord with the Lioh Burst. Joining the SJ-05's fight against KuwagataZord, Go-Buster Ace, Go-Buster Beet, and Tategami Lioh work together to destroy the enemy MegaZord. Though the Go-Busters managed to overpower Escape in her Evolve Animal Unite Form, Escape assimilated the surrounding matter to become Escape Zeta as Go-Buster King was formed to fight her, eventually managing to delete her for good. While facing Enter's MegaZord Omega in Hanger 4, with Tategami Lioh joining the fray, the Go-Busters' MegaZords held Enter's MegaZord Omega long enough for all five MegaZords to be transported into the unstable Hyper Space. When Enter furiously returned to the Omega MegaZord after the destruction of Card 13 canceled his Dark Buster mode, Tategami Lioh arrived, and the Go-Busters threw all their combinations at the MegaZord, but to no effect as Enter still had all the data on them. Hiromu realized they need to use a tactic Enter had never seen, and directed Nick to transfer all their Enetron to the legs. This gave Go-Buster Ace Hiromu's ability of fast transport, which catched Enter off-guard, and allowed Buster Hercules and Go-Buster King to finish the MegaZord off, taking the Go-Busters battle with Enter to the ground where they finally destroyed him. Modes Buster Vehicle LT-06 The is a three wheeled motorbike-themed Buster Vehicle that can serve as a quick transport into battle for Go-Buster Ace, Go-BusterOh, and Buster Hercules. Appearances: Go-Busters Episodes 35, 37, 47 Buster Animal LT-06 Lion The is a lion-themed Buster Animal mode which is able to shoot fireballs from its mouth. Like its vehicle mode, LT-06 Lion can serve as a mount to either Ace or Beet. Appearances: Go-Busters Episodes 34-38, 40-41, Go-Busters vs Gokaiger, 42-45, 47-50 Tategami LiOh The is a 0.5 Robo and LT-06's MegaZord mode. It can serve as the core for the other larger combinations. It wields the Lioncer Gun in a Spear like mode, while its Animal mode head becomes the Tategami Shield that can fire a supercharged energy beam from the Lion's mouth. Its finishing attack is the the , twin energy slashes from the Lioncer Gun. Tategami Lioh also provides updates on the other Buster Machines to improve them while in battle. Appearances: Go-Busters Episodes 35, 40, 42, 43, 44, 49 Combinations Go-Buster LiOh When LT-06 takes the CB-01's place in the center of the formation with GT-02 and RH-03, the resulting three-vehicle formation is called . In this form, Go-Buster Lioh can also use the Boost Buster Sword and the energy shield from RH-03's rotors. Its finishing attack is the , where a blast of energy is released by the Tategami Shield on its chest. Go-Buster LiOh can perform its own version of the Dimension Crash known as the . Appearances: Go-Busters Episodes 36, 40, 44, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger, 50 Go-Buster King When LT-06 takes the CB-01's place in the center of the formation with GT-02, RH-03, BC-04, and SJ-05 for the Great Go-Buster formation, the resulting five-vehicle is called . It has brute force with Tategami Lioh's wild style of fighting, making this combination stronger than any other MegaZord that the Go-Busters possess. Unlike Great Go-Buster, it does not need to combine inside the hangar, since LT-06 can perform it on its own. It is armed with both of Great Go-Buster's weapons and twin swords on both arms (formed from SJ-05's manibles) to perform the attack. Its finishing attack is the , where Go-Buster King charges Enetron into the Buster Lance and slashes all targets in sight. With the alternate reality Go-Busters, it's finisher is the Go-Buster Miracle Flash, where Go-Buster King generates manifestations of Go-Buster Ace, Tategami Lioh, Go-Buster Oh, Buster Hercules and Great Go-Buster. The six Go-Busters MegaZords each then administer a finishing blow to the enemy. Appearances: Go-Busters Episodes 38, 44, Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters, 48 alternate reality Go-Busters Tategami Raiden Kyoryuzin In Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends, Tategami Lioh is able to combine with Raiden Kyoryuzin to form "Tategami Raiden Kyoryuzin", in where the head of Lioh takes Stegotchi's place in the combination as the right arm. This combination fought Space War God Borudosu, alongside DaiZyuJin and AbarenOh. This form is exclusive to Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends. Gokai Change In the Go-Busters vs Gokaiger movie thanks to the Greater Power, Go-Buster Lioh had the unique opportunity to change into GaoKing. It also managed to transform into GaoKentaurus. WF Wild Force Megazord.jpg|GaoKing Gokai-Change GaoKentaurus.PNG|GaoKentaurus Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Go-Buster King: to be added Behind the scenes Etymology and Naming * The toy romanizes the name of this mecha as Tategami LiOh. * Interestingly, "king" in Japanese is . As such, "Go-Buster King" could be translated to "Go-Buster Oh", which is incidentally the name of the Go-Busters' primary robo. Notes *The way it replaces CB-01 in the Go-Buster-Oh combination is similar to how FS-0O replaces RH-03 for the movie-exclusive Go-Buster KeroOh formation. **It is also similar to Won Tiger from Gosei Sentai Dairanger in that way. 6th Mecha Won Tiger replaces Red Mecha RyuseiOh in the Dairen'oh combination to form Kiba DaiOh. *Although LT-06 has primarily been piloted by Red Buster, being an auxiliary Buster Vehicle like FS-0O it is not specially attached to a Go-Buster, as there is no lion-themed sixth Go-Buster despite what the Buster Vehicle's designation would suggest. *Hiromu earning Tategami Lioh's respect as a partner by defeating him in Go-Buster Ace is an idea which would be used for Go-Busters successor Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, where the Kyoryugers were chosen by their Zyudenryu to become their partners after beating them and proving their Brave power. *Only Cheeda Nick fully understands its thoughts. Possibly to fully utilize his conjunction with LT-06's AI. *Go-Buster King is called Go-Buster Perfect Animal in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters by the Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters. Appearances See Also https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3GzG77QWQk&feature=youtu.be References External links *Go-Buster King at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Go-Buster King at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Buster Vehicles Category:Mecha (Go-Busters) Category:Giant Robo Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:One-mecha Robos Category:MegaZords Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Sentai 6 Category:Lion Mecha